


Noise

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Guilt, Kinda bad Alpha Talia she gets better, M/M, Reflection, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which the Hale Pack has some thoughts.





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

The home of the Hales has never been silent, a house filled with Werewolves you'd not expect it to be and what with them being able to hear a butterfly's wing at the top of a tree from where they sat on the porch, well even the very best sound proofing couldn't hide every sound.

After the fire there was a time where silence filled each Hale family member, what with their Left Hand in the hospital and one of their children victimized and them not noticing.

Most of their injuries had healed within hours or days of the fire that destroyed their home but not the family, no, none of them had died, thankfully, though for the first few days they were unsure if Peter would survive his attempts at saving them, the majority of his body burned, in some places down to bone and internal organs.

The little boy that saved them does not speak those first few weeks after he spoke Peter Hale's words as the man lay gasping in the boy's scrawny arms, lungs on display to their eyes as they struggled.

Instead he holds tight to their Alpha's hand as the make their daily journey to their injured pack-mate, Peter has not woken since his eyes slipped closed once the fire truck's siren was near enough to hear, once their protector was sure of their safety.

It makes each of them feel guilty. 

Peter Hale has never been an easy man, never much liked even among his own family, he's much too abrasive for the adults and too frank for them to be comfortable with him alone with their children, they worry what he will say to them, what questions he will invoke their young ones to ask.

Peter Hale is not one to treat people with kid gloves, mot even the children he should. 

But the children tend to adore him, they wonder now if it was the soulbond leaking through.

Derek in particular always found himself confiding in his Uncle and perhaps had Talia not asked Peter to step back from hanging out around her children, her daughter Cora was much tok much like Peter for her comfort, none of this would have happened.

Perhaps Derek would not have been such an easy target with Peter still around meeting him for lunch at Derek's lunch hour, maybe Derek would have confided to him about his teacher's interest in him, about the supposed finding of his soulmate.

Instead, for once, Peter Hale followed his Alpha's orders, why they do not know and the guilt in their Alpha's eyes make them afraid to ask.

Peter Hale stops meeting Derek for lunch abruptly, cuts the boy out of his daily plans, he stops answer Laura' calls to rant about what ever idiot she's dating now, he no longer lets Cora climb his shoulders, no longer tolerates her tugs on his ears when he shifts fully and no longer accepts their Alpha's attempts at scent-marking him.

For all intents and purposes by the time tbe fire happens Peter Hale is only just barely not an Omega, because none of them trust him, none of them reach out to him and none of them find it all that concerning, Peter has never really been close to any of them except their Alpha's children and now, as far as most of the pack is concerned, they were safe from Peter's particular brand of personality.

It makes them feel guilty because when they were trapped, burning and choking on smoke, when they had all scrambled together, huddled and frightened as far from the flames as possible Peter hadn't been welcomed among them even then.

He had slammed his body against the door repeatedly, his skin had burned, filling their noses with the smell of burning flesh and still he had not stopped.

It had shocked them when the door opened and a small person reached into the fire and dragged an unsteady Peter from the room, arms wrapping around the man's shoulders as the man collapsed into the child's lap, flames being patted out by the boy and their Alpha both.

But the boy had only eyes for Peter's as the man had stared up at the child's face.

Even with the crackling of the flames that spread through their home they still heard the words that Peter gasped out.

"I knew I'd never have you." He had said.

It was that moment that every one of the Hales realized that Peter expected to die there, had likely expected to die before ever even knowing who his soulmate was and their guilt renewed.

"Of course you do." The boy answered as he stared down into Peter's eyes, ignoring the place where his lung rose and fell visibly as his tiny hand pressed against the man's cheek.

The panic in that child's face when Peter went limp in his arms as approaching sirens reached their ears is one none of them will ever forget, none of them have ever witnessed the death of one half of a soulmate pair, not one so new without a life shared between them.

Knowing that Peter may die has their Alpha reaching to pull the child away.

The scream that pierces the air hurts their ears, it makes their Alpha retreat from the boy, the scream no doubt echoing in her ears as well.

And under their guilty gazes Peter's skin begins to knit itself together, lungs healing as well as they vanish from view while the fire trucks, ambulances and police cruisers skid to halts and begins to exit the vehicles and start their respective jobs, the EMTs being sent straight to Peter and his now silent boy.

It isn't until after Peter wakes the first time that the boy speaks again and he doesn't cease.

Now the Hale children aren't much for quiet but Peter's boy rivals all of them together just on his own but they never try to silence him, not after the silent, ghostly way he wandered around in the wake of the fire, while Peter languished in his coma, every one unsure if he'd ever wake.

And as Stiles pushes Peter in through tbe front door of their temporary home, voice filling the air ahead of them, they can't help but smile at the sudden uptick of noise that accompanies him.

Cora launches herself down the stairs screaming for the cakes that the two are bringing as their Alpha shouts that it's for after dinner and only if they've eaten their vegetables, never mind that they can all smell the chocolate and milk that lingers on the new arrivals' breath and the way that Stiles scrubs at some chocolate icing at the corner of Peter's mouth.

Then suddenly Stiles is climbing onto Peter's chair to throw himself onto Derek's back which makes the older boy shriek and Cora do the same.

And Laura moves Peter out of the way but remains near, telling him about a girl that she's thinking about asking out as Derek goes down under a sudden onslaught of young children that laugh and tickle the older teen.

And they all know that the Hale House has never really been silent and having had a sorrowful taste of what that silence may have been they hope it will always be filled with noise.

\--- 

A/n: Well woops.

Sorry about that. I just had a moment where i thought about what the Hale house might have been before the fire and out this came. 

And yes, Peter healing might have been Stiles' spark and the scream that sent Talia away from him was his spark reaction to wanting her away from him.

Hale pack point of view, they call Talia Alpha.


End file.
